25 façons de dire 'je t'aime'
by vinkalinka
Summary: Stiles a passé des nuits à imaginer son premier "je t'aime", alors quand il considère l'avoir raté, il le reprend. Puis il décide de recommencer, encore et encore, à l'insu de Derek. C'est un simple jeu, mais Stiles n'a jamais fait les choses à moitié. [OS]


.

.

 **25 façons de dire 'je t'aime'**

.

.

Stiles était ridicule. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, ni une nouveauté, mais il avait récemment atteint un niveau supérieur à sa propre moyenne.

Confession : il était fleur bleue. C'était un de ses plus grands secrets, peut-être son _seul_ grand secret, puisque sa vie n'était pas _si_ excitante que ça et qu'il ne savait de toute façon pas se taire. Seul Scott savait. Et seulement parce que lui et Stiles avaient cette tradition de marathon de films depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans, qu'ils choisissaient le thème chacun leur tour et qu'après quelques années, Stiles avait arrêté de s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait penser son meilleur ami de ses choix. Ce qui fut en partie aidé par la certitude que Scott aimait ces films romantiques fleurs bleues ridicules tout autant que lui. Personne n'avait besoin de l'admettre à voix haute et leur estime d'eux-mêmes avait la vie sauve.

Le problème, c'était qu'une surexposition à ce genre de films avait rendu Stiles sensible à certaines questions, bien qu'il refuserait à jamais de l'admettre. Il avait longuement rêvé éveillé à son premier baiser, premier amour, premier 'je t'aime'.

Et sortir avec Derek Hale, eh bien … cela avait mis ses attentes à mal. _Très_ mal.

Leur premier baiser n'avait rien eu de romantique. Derek avait semblé sur le point de l'étrangler, puis leurs bouches s'étaient heurtées violemment l'une à l'autre, leurs mains s'étaient accrochées à l'autre comme dans un réflexe et ça avait été très … sexy. Stiles ne regrettait pas – _certainement pas_. Il avait déjà imaginé être embrassé contre un mur et la réalité avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Mais le moment ne sortait pas réellement d'un Nicholas Spark. Pas que c'était _nécessaire_ , mais, eh, Stiles aurait apprécié aussi.

'Derek' et 'sentiment' lui paraissaient parfois comme deux concepts qui ne pouvaient pas coexister. Ce que Stiles avait obtenu de mieux en six mois de relation avec le loup avait été l'assurance que celui-ci n'était pas avec Stiles uniquement pour un _plaisir physique_ et qu'il _appréciait vraiment sa compagnie_. Derek n'avait jamais été plus proche d'admettre qu'il avait des sentiments. En six mois, Stiles était devenu bon à lire entre les lignes. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Ce n'était pas qu'il veuille à tout prix une longue déclaration d'amour – ce serait juste gênant et il supposerait certainement que Derek était possédé ou quelque chose du genre – et il savait qu'il y avait assez de merde dans le passé de Derek pour que ce soit normal que celui-ci ait tendance à éviter tout lâché-prise émotionnel. Mais toute la raison du monde ne pouvait empêcher le plus jeune de douter de temps à autres. Quand il disait certaines choses, ou sous-entendait certains mots, et que le loup semblait ne pas les entendre. Derek avait mis tellement de murs entre lui et le monde, entre lui et Stiles, qu'il était parfois impossible de l'approcher.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls depuis un moment et que Derek se laissait aller contre lui, que Stiles cessait de douter. Son loup plaçait des mots muets dans ses gestes et s'il y faisait attention, il pouvait en comprendre la langue. Des bras serrés légèrement trop fort autour de lui, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Un baiser sur la tempe et un nez dans ses cheveux, tu m'as manqué. Deux doigts qui crochètent les siens, ne pars pas tout de suite. Dans ces moments, Stiles n'avait plus besoin d'une quelconque déclaration.

Il se disait que le temps changerait les choses. Et en attendant, il restait fleur bleue en silence et rêvassait. Il avait eu son premier baiser, vivait son premier amour et laissait son esprit divaguer sur le premier 'je t'aime'. Il aimait savoir qu'il avait tout le temps du monde pour lui.

Enfin, peut-être pas.

Stiles était sur le point d'être écrasé entre deux murs qui se refermaient l'un sur l'autre comme dans un mauvais film d'espionnage, alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant de temps que ça. « Derek, putain, dépêche ! » hurla-t-il.

Le reste de la meute se battait pendant que Derek cherchait désespérément la commande qui inverserait la procédure. Si Stiles s'allongeait, ses pieds toucheraient un mur et ses mains l'autre. « Derek ! » Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le loup pouvait. Stiles avait réellement atterri au milieu d'un mauvais film d'espionnage. Il s'était réveillé dans une salle toute blanche, avec un rond noir plat contre le plafond qu'il avait compris être une caméra. Une caméra avec micro. Le cinglé qui l'avait mis là s'était – évidemment – moqué de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses amis arrivent. Puis, les murs avaient commencé à se rapprocher, la voix de Derek était apparue pour lui dire de se calmer et, depuis, Stiles hurlait.

« Okay, okay, okay, » paniqua-t-il. Il appuya son dos contre un mur et tendit ses jambes contre l'autre, essayant de garder les parois séparées, mais les sentant se rapprocher inexorablement. Il ferma les yeux. « Derek ? Derek, t'es toujours là ?

\- Je _cherche_ , Stiles ! » répondit la voix immatérielle du loup et l'agacement dans celle-ci ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique.

« Okay, c'est juste – eh merde – Je t'aime !

\- _Quoi_ ?! » s'écria le loup, incrédule, énervé, surpris ? Putain, Stiles n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait même pas _voir_ sa réaction. Va te faire foutre Nora Roberts et tes faux espoirs.

« Oh, bah, je vais mourir alors autant que tu le saches avant que je _finisse écrasé entre deux putains de murs_ , » répondit Stiles en cédant définitivement à la panique. Il était obligé de se tenir debout, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus assez de place pour une quelconque autre position. « Je t'aime, » dit-il à nouveau, presque un murmure, alors qu'il sentait un mur contre son dos et l'autre contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la pression et une larme couler contre sa joue.

Puis, les murs s'immobilisèrent, il y eut un son étrange, comme celui de rouages, suivit d'un grand _clang_ , et les murs s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Stiles sentit la pression s'en aller, il s'appuya en arrière contre le mur alors qu'il reculait, se penchant pour suivre le mouvement, jusqu'à tomber assis puis allongé. Il fixa la caméra au plafond et explosa d'un rire nerveux.

Lorsque les murs furent revenus à leur place initiale, la porte dans le coin gauche de la pièce s'ouvrit et Stiles s'y précipita. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Derek avant de lui sauter au cou en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. « Merci, merci, putain, merci. » Il ne se tut que parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il se détendit dans l'étreinte du loup, assez pour remarquer que celui-ci l'avait entrainé hors de la salle et avait refermé la porte derrière eux. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda finalement Derek, sa voix douce et proche de son oreille. Stiles hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, son regard tomba dans celui de Derek. Il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans les yeux du loup et après exactement deux secondes et demi de réflexion, Stiles eut une idée de la raison. « Ça ne compte pas ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter Derek. Stiles fit un pas en arrière et leva sa main entre eux, un doigt levé comme s'il donnait une leçon de morale à un enfant de cinq ans. Le loup n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de ce dont il parlait.

Stiles pouvait sentir ses joues bruler lorsqu'il reprit. « Ce que j'ai dis plus tôt. Ça ne compte pas. » Il serra les dents. Son âme fleur bleue pouvait enterrer ses rêves sur son premier baiser, mais bordel s'il allait aussi porter le deuil de son premier 'je t'aime'. « C'était – je l'aurais pas fait comme ça ! » essaya-t-il de se défendre. « Je voulais pas dire ça. Alors, ça ne compte pas parce que –

\- Comme tu veux, » répondit nonchalamment Derek. Stiles le regarda ébahis.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Stiles se sentit bouillir. Était-il blessé que le loup ait l'air de s'en moquer ? Putain que oui, merde. Était-il sur le point de le lui faire savoir ? Ha. Non.

Stiles hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, laissa passer une seconde, puis demanda du ton le plus naturel qu'il pouvait feindre. « On devrait aider les autres ?

\- Ils ont presque fini, » répondit Derek sur le même ton. Il s'écarta de Stiles pour revenir en direction du couloir dans lequel était encore la meute. Stiles le suivit, ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre salement amoché qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua les mains ensanglantées de Derek. Combien sa relation était-elle bizarre s'il pouvait voir une preuve d'affection là-dedans ?

.

Rien ne changea après ça. _Vraiment_ rien. C'était agaçant, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il était agacé. Derek se fichait que son petit-ami lui dise qu'il l'aime ou non, n'avait eut aucune réaction réellement positive quand Stiles le lui avait dit – peut-être parce qu'il avait été sur le point de mourir, mais Stiles n'allait pas écouter sa raison – et était certainement même soulagé que Stiles ait simplement repris ses mots – peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas émotionnellement prêt à gérer ça, et Stiles avait vraiment besoin de faire taire sa raison quand il essayait d'être énervé contre son petit-ami car il avait le droit de –

« Arrête de trop réfléchir, » dit Derek. Il passa son pouce contre le pli entre les sourcils de Stiles et le remonta pour effacer les autres rides qui s'étaient formées sur son front.

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent comiquement. Ils se regardèrent une seconde en silence avant Derek ne retire sa main. Stiles l'attrapa et la serra avant de la lâcher. Le loup fronça les sourcils, alors il sourit pour le rassurer.

« Désolé, » dit Stiles, repoussant le livre de mathématiques et ses devoirs plus loin sur la table pour y croiser les bras et y poser son menton. Derek était assis à côté de lui. Pas en face, à côté.

Derek le regarda un moment, silencieux. « À quoi tu réfléchissais ? » C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait, questionner Stiles pour que son côté bavard surgisse et parle pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir. Une autre facette de l'étrange dynamique de leur relation, mais ça fonctionnait.

Ça fonctionnait, sauf lorsque Stiles avait besoin que Derek ne sache pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il haussa une épaule. « Je hais les maths, » dit-il simplement. Le mensonge dut se ressentir dans ses battements de cœur parce que Derek eut l'air surpris. Il le regarda un instant, sembla hésiter, mais hocha finalement la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur son propre livre.

Stiles aurait parfois aimé que Derek insiste. Il aurait _détesté_ qu'il le fasse, il le savait, mais parfois, il aimerait que Derek soit un connard insistant qui refuse de lâcher prise et force les pensées, aussi embarrassantes soient-elles hors de son esprit. Parfois, Stiles aurait aimé être un connard insistant capable de forcer son petit-ami à parler. Il en était incapable. Si Derek se fermait, il le laissait faire. Peut-être qu'il avait trop de respect pour ses limites pour pouvoir les dépasser, peut-être qu'il avait trop peur que Derek puisse le laisser tomber sans un autre regard si jamais Stiles devenait trop ennuyant.

Il posa la tête entre ses bras, visage tourné vers Derek pour pouvoir le regarder lire. Il semblait toujours calme lorsqu'il lisait, et Stiles adorait voir son expression s'adapter à ce qu'il se passait sur les pages, pas en réaction à l'action, mais en réflexion de ce que les personnages ressentaient. C'était fascinant. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire, Stiles sentait une boule de chaleur grandir dans sa gorge, toujours sur le point d'exploser et de l'étouffer pour de bon. Chaque fois, Stiles réalisait combien il aimait Derek et devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas simplement laisser les mots glisser hors de sa bouche.

Avec sa bouche pressée contre l'intérieur de son coude, contre la manche de sa chemise, Stiles murmura, « Je t'aime. » Le son étouffé ne ressemblait en rien à un ensemble de mots, juste un étrange gémissement.

Derek releva les yeux de son livre, un sourcil haussé. « Quoi ? » Stiles enfonça un peu plus son visage entre ses bras pour dissimuler son sourire. Il se mordit fortement l'intérieur des joues pour être capable de se redresser en quelques secondes sans sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai faim, » dit-il en lançant un regard de chien battu à Derek. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air suspicieux pendant une seconde, comme s'il devinait que Stiles mentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Pizza ?

\- Va pour des pizzas, » répondit le loup avant de poser son livre ouvert contre la table pour marquer la page. Stiles bondit sur ses pieds alors que Derek se relevait lentement. Alors qu'il le regardait prendre ses clés de voiture, Stiles se mordit l'intérieur des joues en essayant de ne pas sourire.

Il venait de trouver un nouveau jeu. Et dans son esprit, c'était exactement ce qui aurait pu se passer dans un de ces films qu'il n'avouerait jamais aimer.

.

Stiles était joueur. Pas seulement joueur, compétitif. Certes, il était en compétition contre quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas qu'ils jouaient, mais était-ce vraiment important ? Il avait un objectif. Il devait réussir à dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait une fois par semaine sans que celui-ci ne le remarque ou ne le prenne au sérieux. Il avait le droit d'utiliser des techniques similaires, à partir du moment où ce n'était pas exactement la même chose qu'une fois précédente. Oui. Il prenait ce jeu très au sérieux.

.

L'une des choses qu'il préférait chez Derek était l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il était trop submergé de plaisir pour avoir une quelconque retenue. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes, ses paupières à moitié closes, son souffle rauque, sa tête balancée en arrière et ses joues rouges. Stiles était toujours sur le point de venir lorsqu'il réalisait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Derek était dans cet état. C'était magnifique. Derek était magnifique.

Il savait aussi que l'esprit du loup était bien trop perdu pour enregistrer quoique ce soit. Alors, Stiles se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres, sentant la respiration chaude de Derek s'abattre contre sa peau, son gémissement incroyablement bruyant à cette distance alors que Stiles faisait _ce_ truc qui rendait le loup dingue. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les frôlant en parlant. Il sourit lorsqu'un gémissement confus lui répondit. Il embrassa Derek et sentit les mains du loup resserrer leur poigne sur ses hanches. Il continua de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux.

Puis, il se laissa retomber à côté de lui sur le matelas. Un des bras de Derek le maintint près de lui, son corps à moitié allongé sur le sien et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. La poitrine de Derek se levait et s'abaissait sous le bras qu'il avait passé en travers de son corps et Stiles admirait le spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda Derek lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau en état de réfléchir.

« Hm ?

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, non ?

\- À quel moment ? » demanda nonchalamment Stiles. Il devenait bon à ça. Il ne releva même pas la tête vers Derek, garda ses yeux fermés, sa main passée de l'autre côté du corps du loup caressant sa peau de façon absente.

« Stiles, » dit Derek d'un ton qui lui demandait de ne pas le lui faire dire.

Le plus jeune posa une main sur la clavicule de Derek et y posa son menton pour observer le visage du loup. Il sourit. « Probablement quelque chose comme : oui, encore, putain, Derek, oh mon Dieu ou tout ça en même temps, » répondit Stiles.

Derek lui lança un regard peu impressionné avant de fixer à nouveau le plafond. « Hm. » Stiles savait qu'il ne le croyait pas et il adorait voir la suspicion sur le visage de son loup. Il sourit et retira sa main pour embrasser doucement sa peau, une fois, deux fois, rapidement, avant de reposer se tête à plat.

La main du bras passé autour de lui remonta le long de son dos avant de venir gratter doucement l'arrière de sa tête. Stiles gémit en sentant son corps devenir lourd, ses paupières se fermèrent et il laissa le sommeil le gagner.

.

Derek était absent cette semaine et Stiles ne savait pas comment lui dire 'je t'aime' discrètement par message ou au téléphone sans se faire prendre. C'était déjà compliqué de tenir une conversation par message, puisque ce n'était pas le fort de Derek, et il avait besoin de constamment lui demander s'il était toujours là lorsqu'il l'appelait, puisque Derek était si silencieux que Stiles avait l'impression de monologuer. Plus que d'habitude.

« Tu sais, tu peux juste raccrocher si tu as mieux à faire, » claqua-t-il après la quatrième fois où il avait eu besoin de s'assurer que Derek l'écoutait toujours. Il n'était pas de nature grincheuse, et il ne s'était jamais attendu à l'être, mais il faisait visiblement partie de ces personnes qui deviennent exécrables quand celui qu'ils aiment est loin d'eux.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, » répondit Derek, son ton si plat que Stiles n'en était que plus énervé.

« Oh, ravi de savoir que je suis une bonne distraction, » marmonna-t-il. Une part de lui voulait raccrocher. Une part de lui avait peur que Derek ne rappelle pas s'il le faisait. Le loup était parti depuis cinq jours et c'était lui qui l'avait appelé tous les jours.

Il était plus simple de se souvenir que Derek pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'il était là, expression visible.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, » répondit Derek, une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. Stiles lui avait promis d'arrêter de penser ça, qu'il ne servait qu'à passer le temps, qu'il n'était qu'un bon arrangement, quelque chose de pratique. Il resta silencieux. « Stiles ?

\- Ouais, je sais, » soupira-t-il en s'allongeant sur le côté. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son réveil et, lorsque Derek ne dit rien d'autre, il reprit. « Je devrais y aller, il est tard et j'ai cours demain.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux dire … entre nous ? » Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement, sentant quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, et pas dans le bon sens. Si _Derek_ pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas … Son esprit s'agita, il eut besoin de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Tu as l'air énervé, » précisa Derek.

Stiles resta silencieux un moment. Il savait que c'était sa façon de demander ce qui n'allait pas, pour que Stiles explique et qu'il agisse en conséquence pour améliorer les choses. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de question plus explicite. La plupart du temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais ce soir était différent. Il attendit quelques secondes avec espoir avant de demander.

« Est-ce que tu as envie que je t'appelle aussi souvent ?

\- Oui. » La réponse de Derek était venue si rapidement, avec tellement d'honnêteté que Stiles fut incapable de ne pas sourire. « Tu en doutais ? »

Il haussa une épaule sans répondre. « Je devrais vraiment aller dormir.

\- Stiles.

\- On va bien, » dit-il, parce que c'était vrai, dans un sens, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne le soient pas, si ? Peut-être seulement que « C'est juste plus facile quand je peux te voir. »

Ses mots ne rencontrèrent que le silence et ce n'était pas compliqué pour lui de savoir que Derek n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de réfléchir, de ressasser toutes ces choses qu'il pensait sur Derek et lui, tout ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui dire. Après une heure passée à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il ralluma sa lampe, alla à son bureau et prit la première feuille de papier qu'il y trouva. Quelqu'un, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui, lui avait dit que poser les choses par écrit était une bonne façon de les sortir de votre esprit. Une lettre était une tentative comme une autre. _Cher Derek_.

Stiles noircit trois pages, recto-verso, avant que son esprit ne redevienne silencieux. Trois pages remplies de ses insécurités, de ses peurs et ses doutes, d'une liste de choses qu'il aimerait voir Derek faire, comme l'appeler en premier, comme lui donner des détails de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment à dix états de distance, comme avouer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit quand Stiles l'embrassait. Trois pages qu'il signa d'un 'je t'aime' sans y réfléchir une seule seconde.

Il fixa les trois mots qui précédaient son nom, que sa main avait écrits naturellement. Si la lettre était destinée à Derek, ça comptait, n'est-ce pas ? Il faisait les règles, après tout. Ça comptait.

.

Derek était absent une semaine supplémentaire et Stiles avait sentit un poids tomber lourdement dans son estomac quand la nouvelle lui était parvenue par message. Il avait fermé la porte de son casier avec plus d'agacement que nécessaire, recevant un regard surpris de Scott pour ça. Il resta imperméable aux plaisanteries du reste de la meute et refusa l'invitation à aller regarder un film avec eux. Il rentra chez lui et se recroquevilla sur son lit avec un coussin. Il était pathétique.

Son téléphone sonna une demi-heure plus tard et Stiles l'attrapa, prêt à dire à Scott de le laisser bouder tranquille, mais fut surpris de voir le nom de Derek affiché à l'écran. « Allô ?

\- Hey, » fit le loup. Il y avait quelque chose de gêné de sa voix. « Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, » répondit-il honnêtement. Et quoi s'il agissait comme un gamin égoïste ?

« Oh. Qu'est-ce –

\- Donc, tu restes là-bas une semaine de plus ? » l'interrompit Stiles.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu ais reçu mon message.

\- Eh bien, si.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde ?

\- Hum, » fit Derek surpris. « Je ne sais pas. _D'accord_ ?

\- Hmmm, » fit Stiles. « Une seconde. » Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille, retourna à l'écran principal sans interrompre l'appel et ouvrit les messages. Il tapa _d'accord_ et l'envoya à Derek.

Il replaça le téléphone près de son oreille et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, il sut que le loup avait reçu son message. « C'est ta façon d'être passif-agressif ? » demanda Derek, semblant plus confus que quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Peut-être.

\- Et … qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Débrouille-toi pour une fois, » claqua Stiles avant de raccrocher. Il jeta son téléphone sur la table de chevet, lui tourna le dos et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Quand la colère s'estompa, l'estomac de Stiles se serra. Il se retourna brusquement, prit son téléphone et se dépêcha d'appeler Lydia. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Scott pour quelque chose comme ça, il avait besoin d'une experte. Mais il tomba immédiatement sur son répondeur. En jurant, il parcourut ses contacts et appela Scott par défaut. Il était assis par terre, dos contre son lit, ses pieds battant rapidement contre le sol alors que Scott prenait _une éternité pour décrocher, bordel_.

« Stiles ?

\- J'ai foiré. Genre, vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ foiré et j'ai besoin d'un conseil _tout de suite_.

\- C'est à propos de Derek ? » Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est au téléphone avec Lydia et j'entends plus ce qu'il dit parce qu'elle a quitté la pièce, mais il avait l'air, j'en sais rien, inquiet ? » L'esprit de Stiles tourna au ralentit. Après un moment, il se souvint que toute la meute était en train de regarder un film. Puis, il réalisa que Derek avait appelé Lydia, peut-être pour la même raison que Stiles avait voulu l'appeler. Il sourit doucement à l'idée que Derek en avait quelque chose à faire. Tellement quelque chose à faire qu'il appelait Lydia à l'aide.

« Euh, elle vient de revenir, » l'informa Scott.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Okay, je vais te laisser.

\- Plus besoin de conseils ?

\- Je vais improviser, » répondit-il avant de raccrocher. Il attendit, regardant l'écran de son téléphone avec espoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par le poser sur le sol à côté de lui, basculant la tête en arrière. Il se demanda un instant si Lydia avait conseillé à Derek de juste laisser tomber. Il commençait à l'envisager comme une possibilité sérieuse quand son téléphone sonna, le nom de Derek à l'écran.

Il soupira, relâchant tout un ensemble d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'analyser. « Hey, » dit-il doucement.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas rentrer plus tôt, » dit Derek. Un faible sourire naquit au coin de la bouche de Stiles.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda. « Est-ce que tu es désolé seulement à cause de ma réaction ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que je te manquerais. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent. Il lâcha un rire incrédule. _Vraiment ?_ « T'es un idiot.

\- C'est ce que Lydia pense aussi.

\- Ah oui ? » demanda Stiles, un amusement amer dans la voix. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Je … oui, » conclut finalement Derek, ne prenant pas la peine de lui détailler son histoire, de lui dire qu'il venait d'appeler la banshee, juste quelques minutes plus tôt, inquiet. Il ne dit rien. Lire entre les lignes. Stiles soupira. « Stiles ? » hésita Derek.

« Ça va, » répondit-il, sans être sûr que cela pouvait répondre à la question implicite du loup. « Tu me manques.

\- Je suis désolé, » dit Derek. Et Stiles essaya de se persuader qu'il avait dit _toi aussi_. Peut-être qu'il en demandait trop. Il ne dit rien et essaya de sourire sans succès. Il regarda les trois feuilles de papier pliées sur son bureau et se demanda s'il devrait écrire une autre lettre et, peut-être, cette fois, l'envoyer. Si Derek n'arrivait pas à le comprendre sans aide extérieure, peut-être qu'il ne saurait jamais que Stiles était censé lui manquer aussi. Il ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent, se raisonna Stiles, mais aujourd'hui était l'un des jours où savoir ça ne l'aidait pas, parce que l'autre partie de son cerveau lui murmurait que le loup n'en avait rien à faire.

« Stiles ? » demanda Derek.

« Hmm, » fredonna Stiles pour toute réponse. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais il ne voulait pas que Derek raccroche. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet sur lequel combler le silence et il savait que le loup ne le ferait pas.

Après un long silence, Derek dit finalement, « Je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par 'c'est plus facile quand je peux te voir'. » Stiles ne dit rien, simplement étonné de voir ses propres mots appliqués à lui. « Est-ce que tu vas encore raccrocher si je te demande ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire aller mieux ? »

Stiles se rattrapa avant de lui dire qu'il n'y avait certainement rien qu'il puisse faire. Soudainement, Stiles se leva et avança jusqu'à son ordinateur, gardant son téléphone avec lui. Derek n'ajouta rien, l'écoutant seulement bouger. Après un moment, les premières notes de musique sonnèrent dans l'air et Stiles approcha son téléphone de l'enceinte quand les paroles qu'il attendait vinrent.

 _So why do you fill my sorrow with the words you've borrowed from the only place you've know? And why do you sing Hallelujah if it means nothing to you?_ _Why do you sing with me at all?_

« Hallelujah, » murmura Stiles en rapprochant le téléphone de son oreille. C'était une façon brisée de dire 'je t'aime', mais au moins, Stiles avait gagné quelque chose.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, Derek n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Stiles commença à douter qu'aucun viendrait. « A plus, Derek, » dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher. Derek ne rappela pas.

.

Lorsque Derek lui envoya un message le lendemain pour le prévenir qu'il rentrait lundi et non vendredi, Stiles fixa l'écran. Un deuxième message précisa qu'il s'agissait de _ce_ lundi et Stiles continua à fixer l'écran. Derek rentrait quatre jours plus tôt. Un soupçon de culpabilité lui pinça l'estomac, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, plus qu'un peu. Il passa le reste de son samedi à faire ses devoirs et rêvasser.

Lorsque lundi arriva, Stiles alla chercher Derek à l'aéroport. L'endroit était noir de monde au niveau des portes d'arrivées. « Ton avion est arrivé il y a dix minutes, où est-ce que tu es ? » demanda Stiles pour la quatrième fois, à voix haute, en espérant que Derek l'entende à travers le bruit ambiant.

« Eh, Derek, t'es où ? » essaya Stiles en parlant un peu plus fort. Il attendit encore un peu, sans résultat.

Stiles soupira et parcourut à nouveau la foule des yeux. Puis, il eut une idée et se sourit à lui-même pour son génie. Il s'avança vers un des bancs destinés à ceux qui attendent les passagers et monta debout dessus. « _Je suis amoureux de Derek Hale !_ » hurla-t-il à plein poumons en parcourant l'espace des yeux.

Une partie de la foule fut réduite au silence, une partie de ce qu'il restait se tut face au soudain silence. La plupart des gens se tournèrent vers Stiles, quand un lourd _paf_ résonna sur sa droite. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans cette direction, il vit Derek, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges et sa valise étendue par terre, la poignée cassée à moitié broyée dans sa main.

Derek semblait sur le point d'exploser et Stiles sourit. Il sauta du banc et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le loup, ignorant les regards et les murmures. Une fois planté devant le loup, son sourire s'élargit. Oui, c'était une excellente revanche. « T'inquiète, ça ne compte pas, » dit nonchalamment Stiles. « J'en avais juste marre de te chercher. »

L'expression de Derek resta figée entre la colère, la surprise et l'embarrassement. Finalement, il se contenta de soupirer avant de ramasser sa valise, son visage dénué d'expression quand il le releva sur son petit-ami. « Tu as fini de jouer ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles sourit trop largement et Derek haussa un sourcil, ne recevant qu'un haussement d'épaule en retour.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête, avant d'attraper sa main en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

.

Stiles devint inventif. Il l'était déjà en temps normal, pas besoin d'être étonné. Marmonner un 'je t'aime' soit trop bas, soit contre sa manche ou la peau de Derek pour rendre ses mots incompréhensibles devint lassant après un moment. Mais Stiles avait une longue liste d'idées à disposition.

« Jag älskar dig, » dit Stiles dans un accent approximatif. Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ils devaient regarder un film, l'écran principal répétant le même thème musical de dix secondes en boucle au grand malheur de leurs oreilles. Pourtant, Derek le fixa sans bouger.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-il finalement, comprenant que l'explication ne viendrait jamais autrement. Il sembla aussitôt regretter d'avoir demandé.

Stiles sourit largement. « C'est du suédois, » dit-il fièrement.

« Pourquoi tu me parles en suédois ?

\- Je ne te parles pas en suédois, » se défendit Stiles. Après une seconde où Derek le regarda sans comprendre, il ajouta. « Je t'insulte en suédois.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'insultes en suédois ?

\- Parce que j'ai appris à dire 'chien mouillé' en suédois, et que je trouve ça hilarant. » C'était un mensonge, il avait appris à dire 'je t'aime' en suédois, mais Derek n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Stiles était sûr qu'il devenait bon à mentir sans que son cœur ne le trahisse.

Derek le regarda d'un air peu impressionné mais définitivement ennuyé. « Comment tu as dit déjà ?

\- Ah ! Pour que tu puisses m'insulter en retour ? Hors de question, je garde mon savoir ! »

Derek le fixa, puis il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite et soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. « Sé lo que estás planeando. »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Espèce d'imbécile sans intelligence.

\- C'est un pléonasme.

\- J'aime les figures de style. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer avant que cette musique ne me rende fou ? » demanda Derek et Stiles hocha la tête avant de se rassoir plus confortablement dans les coussins. Le film démarra et après quelques minutes, Derek passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour qu'il se rapproche.

Lorsque Stiles vola la tasse de thé que Derek avait dans la main et la finit à sa place, ce dernier ne soupira même pas.

.

Lorsque Stiles eut cette idée, il se considéra comme un génie. Du morse. Il allait simplement le lui dire en morse. Évidemment, il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien que Derek connaissait le morse. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à tapoter sur une table en espérant que le loup ne comprenne pas ce qu'il faisait à partir de la troisième lettre. Mais, une fois de plus, Stiles savait comment rendre l'esprit de son petit-ami confus.

Un baiser simple était un coup court, un suçon était un coup long, le corps de Derek était la table. Bordel, ce que Stiles aimait ce jeu.

Il commença par son cou, y déposant un rapide baiser avant de capturer avec plus d'ardeur la peau entre ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les marques ne resteraient que quelques secondes, mais Stiles venait de faire un J.

Il descendit le long de son corps, un rapide baiser sur sa clavicule avant de s'écarter. E.

Il prit un téton entre ses lèvres, laissant sa langue jouer avec le morceau de chaire, se délectant du gémissement étouffé de Derek. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il avait inscrit un T.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa peau jusqu'à s'arrêter au-dessus de son cœur. Un court baiser, puis un plus long. C'était moins naturel que de s'attarder dans son cou, mais le A en valait la peine.

Deux baisers rapides contre son ventre. Un I.

Il s'arrêta à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, longuement, attentivement, la marquant d'un cercle rosé. Puis il recommença, avec tout autant de précision. Il aimait officiellement la lettre M.

Il garda ses mains sous les genoux de Derek, les remontant contre lui. Il déposa un dernier baiser court à la jointure de la cuisse et de la hanche. Une dernière lettre, un dernier E.

Stiles sourit en écoutant la respiration rauque. Puis, il cessa de parler en morse et quand il déposa sa bouche sur le corps de Derek à nouveau, il avait un nouvel objectif. Le loup grogna en basculant sa tête en arrière alors que les lèvres de son petit-ami étaient parfaites contre lui.

Jamais Derek n'avait été aussi bruyant, abandonné, déchiré. Des mots quittaient sa bouche, ressemblant à des supplications. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens et elles enivraient Stiles. Après un certain point, il n'était pas sûr que les sons que Derek produisait puissent encore être qualifiés de mots, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Le loup vint comme s'il était libéré, ses muscles si détendus qu'il était incapable de bouger. Stiles l'admira comme un chef d'œuvre et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire trois mots à voix haute.

.

C'était dimanche soir et il ne l'avait pas encore dit. Il était chez Derek, assis en travers du canapé, ses jambes tendues par-dessus celles de son petit-ami. Celui-ci n'en semblait pas gêné et avait simplement posé son ordinateur sur elles. Il ne regardait pas Stiles et ce dernier se demandait même s'il remarquait sa présence.

Quand il eut finalement une idée, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et aucun d'eux n'avait allumé une autre lampe que celle de la table basse à côté du canapé. Il n'y avait que le silence dans l'appartement et Stiles devait à nouveau se mordre la langue alors qu'il admirait le profil de l'homme qui avait choisi de le garder.

Il se pencha pour lui voler son ordinateur et Derek ne se défendit pas, malgré un haussement de sourcils. Stiles ouvrit You Tube et tapa rapidement le titre d'une chanson. C'était classique, peut-être même légèrement cliché mais, eh, il était fleur bleue après tout. Il adorait le cliché.

 _I found a love for me. Darling just dive right in and follow my lead. Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

Stiles sourit en posant l'ordinateur sur la table. Il leva les yeux et Derek lui rendit son regard, quelque chose d'intense au fond de ses iris qui élargit encore son sourire.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love not knowing what it was._ _I will not give you up this time._

« Est-ce que tu essais encore de dire quelque chose ? » demanda Derek. Stiles lui lança un regard si innocent qu'il le savait voué à l'échec. Son sourire devint plus malicieux alors qu'il reposait ses pieds sur le sol, sans quitter son petit-ami du regard.

Stiles se leva, se plaçant face à Derek avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine._

Il s'écarta, laissant le regard de Derek le consumer. Stiles était incapable de ne pas sourire. Il se sentait si heureux, si bien, si amoureux que c'en était ridicule. Il était ridicule, mais il s'en fichait. Il prit la main de Derek dans la sienne puis tira dessus, essayant de forcer le loup à se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire. « Allez viens, » dit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa main et Derek se leva.

Il l'attira à quelques pas du canapé, dans un espace vide au milieu du trop grand loft. Il joignit ses mains derrière sa nuque et son loup était raide face à lui. « Sois gentil avec moi, » demanda-t-il à mi-voix et il savait qu'il y avait une lueur suppliante dans son regard.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song._

Avec un air de défaite, Derek posa son front contre celui de Stiles, puis ses mains sur ses hanches. Stiles sourit et Derek rougit. Alors, leurs pieds bougèrent lentement au rythme de la musique, leurs corps gravitant l'un autour de l'autre dans cet espace vide où rien d'autre qu'eux n'aurait pu exister.

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

« Merci, » murmura Stiles, incapable de se défaire de son sourire. C'était parfait. Il pouvait le sentir entre ses os, frissonner dans ses veines, miroiter dans ses yeux, du bonheur à l'état pur.

Derek ne répondit rien, mais il s'écarta juste le temps de poser un baiser contre le front de Stiles. Celui-ci crut que son cœur allait l'abandonner.

.

« Non ! » s'écria Stiles. La pièce tanguait autour de lui et il découvrit rapidement que secouer volubilement la tête lui donnait le tournis, ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Ça n'allait pas bien se finir.

« C'est juste un _jeu_ , Stiles. Ça ne _compte_ pas ! » insista Alison, visiblement amusée, mais peut-être que sa tête tournait tout aussi vite que la sienne. Stiles fronça les sourcils, agacé par sa remarque.

« Je passe, » rétorqua-t-il, prenant le shot qui se trouvait posé devant lui sur la table et le terminant. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un shot, c'était un verre plein de vodka orange, mais son esprit saoul considérait qu'à partir du moment où il devait le boire d'un coup, cela revenait au même.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas _exactement_ la même chose. Peut-être aussi qu'il devrait arrêter de réfléchir quand il n'était plus capable de tenir debout.

Et maintenant, il était dans la salle de bain. D'une façon ou d'une autre. L'alcool, c'est dangereux les enfants. Visiblement, Derek devait être aussi de cet avis, puisqu'il tambourinait à la porte verrouillée de la salle de bain en criant de prénom de Stiles. Il faisait ça depuis un moment, mais il ne vint que maintenant à l'esprit de Stiles qu'il pourrait répondre.

« Qu'ess t'arrive, loupilau ? » arriva-t-il à articuler.

Le loup jura de l'autre côté de la porte. « Stiles, ouvre. » Les mots étaient durs, simples et pourtant compliqués à comprendre. Lorsque Stiles ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer la porte, le temps ayant ralenti pour lui – et c'était un phénomène fascinant de voir à moins de dix images par secondes, comme sur un DVD rayé – Derek donna un violent coup dans la porte. Il continuer de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, verrou et poignée sautant sous le choc. Utilisant sa vitesse, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre réellement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et, remarquant que son petit-ami ivre ne se tenait pas dans le chemin de celle-ci, l'ouvrit entièrement.

« Imbécile, » jura-t-il en s'accroupissant face à Stiles. Il passa son pouce contre son front et cela fit mal. Alors Stiles se souvint avoir ri si fort qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre la table basse. « Tu peux te lever ou il faut que je te porte ? » demanda Derek, soit agacé, soit fatigué.

Après un instant, Stiles essaya de se lever, sans succès et il regarda le sol autour de lui comme si celui-ci était responsable. Puis, il leva un regard confus vers le loup. Celui-ci soupira avant de passer deux bras autour de lui et de le soulever du sol. Stiles n'eut aucune réaction à être porté comme une jeune mariée, surtout lorsque ses lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin du cou de Derek et y papillonnèrent, déposant des baisers, aspirant sa peau, la mordillant.

Stiles fut posé sur quelque chose de mou et lorsque son petit-ami s'écarta, il tenta de suivre son mouvement. Il serait tombé par terre si Derek ne l'avait pas arrêté et stabilisé. Assis sur le lit, Stiles regarda le loup dans les yeux et sourit.

« Merci, loupilau.

\- Lou- quoi ? » demanda Derek en grimaçant, incertain de vouloir une réponse.

Stiles le regarda comme si c'était évident. « Loupilau ! Toi ! » dit-il en le pointant dramatiquement du doigt.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

\- Loupilau ! » répéta encore Stiles. « Bébé loup ! T'es mon bébé loup ! »

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Un lou _piot_? » proposa-t-il alors, et le regard de Stiles s'illumina.

« Ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant largement. « C'pour ça qu'j't'aime, » ajouta-t-il. Ses mots furent suivis d'un silence. « Mais s'compte pas, » dit-il nonchalamment un instant plus tard, « chuis bourré. »

Derek sembla ne pas réagir tout de suite, mais encore une fois, sa perception du temps était mauvaise. Peut-être que le loup soupira, peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il en avait juste assez de devoir gérer Stiles dans cet état. « D'accord, ça ne compte pas. Est-ce que tu peux dormir, maintenant ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et laissa son petit-ami l'allonger sur le lit, lui retirer ses chaussures et d'autres vêtements avant d'étendre une couverture sur lui. Les doigts du loup tracèrent d'étranges motifs sur son front, mais il sentait son mal de crâne disparaitre, alors il supposa que celui-ci prenait juste sa douleur. « Bonne nuit, Stiles, » entendit-il être murmuré avant de s'endormir.

.

C'était mauvais. Genre très mauvais. Un verre brisé sur le sol de la cuisine et des cris à faire trembler les fenêtres mauvais. Des larmes de colère retenues et des mots qui font mal mauvais. Derek qui quitte la pièce de rage et ne fait même pas attention quand la porte d'entrée claque contre le mur mauvais.

Stiles le suivit hors de chez lui, en chaussette dans l'allée, alors que Derek fouillait furieusement ses poches à la recherche des clés de sa Camaro. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, mais au même moment, Stiles était là pour la claquer. « Tu vas pas juste te barrer comme ça ! » hurla-t-il.

Il avait le droit d'être en colère, tous les droits du monde, alors que Derek prévoyait de juste partir au loin vers une mort certaine et qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de _s'inquiéter_ pour ça, d'oser _dire_ que c'était une bonne grosse idée de merde. « Ah oui ? Regarde ça, » rétorqua Derek avec un rire sec alors qu'il usa de sa force pour ouvrir la portière, repoussant Stiles au passage.

« Derek, arrête ! C'est stupide et tu le sais ! » Il avait crié ça encore et encore durant la dernière heure, mais le loup, comme toujours, était imperméable à ses mots.

« Ça va aller ! » s'énerva Derek en retour, pour la énième fois. Il monta dans la voiture et Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se placer dans le chemin de la portière avant que le loup ne la claque.

« T'agis comme un connard !

\- Vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as traité de connard aujourd'hui, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner !

\- Je suis _énervé_!

\- J'avais remarqué ! » Leurs cris étaient parfaitement compréhensibles même à travers la vitre de la voiture. Derek démarra le moteur et Stiles s'approcha de la portière arrière, essayant de l'ouvrir pour se faufiler à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne parte.

La Camaro fit un soudaine bon en arrière et Stiles sursauta, s'écartant de la voiture. Il regarda Derek avait des yeux écarquillés. « T'es putain de taré ?! Tu aurais pu m'écraser ! » Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il _leva les yeux au ciel_. Stiles allait le tuer.

Il donna un coup dans la vitre conducteur et la voiture recommença sa marche arrière. « Sérieusement, arrête tes conneries ! » hurla Stiles, en suivant la voiture de la tête. Il s'avança vers la route alors que Derek quittait l'allée. « Eh ! » interpela-t-il. Lorsque Derek passa en marche avant démarra, Stiles se mit à courir jusqu'au trottoir. « Putain, Derek, merde, arrête ça ! » hurla-t-il, mais la Camaro ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas, se contentant d'avancer dans la rue.

« Tu peux pas partir sur ça ! » hurla-t-il, sachant très bien que le loup pouvait toujours l'entendre. « Reviens, bordel ! »

Il arrêta de crier, regardant simplement la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue, le souffle court et un nœud en travers de la gorge.

Il regarda la Camaro tourner au coin de la rue. « Peut-être que tu finiras par piger que je t'en veux autant car je t'aime, enfoiré » dit-il, se doutant que Derek était trop loin pour l'entendre. C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Non ? Tant pis. Il avait déjà perdu aujourd'hui de toute manière.

Des heures plus tard, alors que Stiles était toujours en train de broyer du noir dans sa chambre, regardant de temps à autre son réveil en comptant les minutes depuis le départ de Derek, il reçut un message.

Je suis désolé et tu avais raison.

Il fixa les mots sur son écran, sentant chacun des milliers de nœuds dans son estomac se défaire alors qu'il comprenait que Derek n'était pas parti, n'allait pas partir et était sauf. Il retomba en arrière sur le lit et, aussi cliché que ça l'était, avait l'impression de respirer vraiment pour la première fois depuis ce matin.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?

Oui

.

Que tout aille au diable.

C'était tellement simple. Incroyablement simple. Juste une seconde, infime, ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien mais ça changeait tout. C'était quelque chose de stupide à penser, évidemment que cela changeait tout.

Et ce n'était pas rien. C'était une flaque de sang qui s'étendait sur le sol et des yeux vides et une plaie ouverte au travers d'une gorge et un cœur arrêté et un souffle coupé et des blessures qui ne guérirait jamais.

C'était le cœur de Stiles empalé alors qu'il restait figé au-dessus du corps inerte de Derek. « Ne fais pas ça, » cria-t-il, secouant son loup encore et encore comme si quelque chose allait se passer cette fois. « Guéris ! » supplia-t-il comme il l'avait fait sans arrêt depuis que la gorge avait été tranchée. Il avait embrassé cette gorge, y avait enfouit son nez, y avait écrit la première lettre d'un « Je t'aime, Derek, je t'en supplie. »

C'était trop tard. Tellement trop tard et ça ne compterait jamais maintenant. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, alors que ses muscles l'abandonnaient, le laissant retomber sur le corps. Il ne pleurait même pas, il ne hurlait plus, il sentait juste un vide profond l'envahir. Il aurait dû en faire compter un. C'était un jeu si stupide. Ça avait été un jeu si stupide. Il avait été si stupide. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait perdu pour toujours et bien plus qu'une simple partie.

« Stiles ! »

Il mit une seconde à relever la tête. La voix était trop familière, tout comme le visage que ses yeux rencontrèrent. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être qu'il se fichait que ça en ait un.

Derek l'empoigna et le tira loin du corps étendu au sol. Stiles eut un vertige alors que sa tête faisait le chemin entre le Derek décédé étendu au sol et celui bien vivant qui le tenait. « C'est moi, » affirma celui qui le tenait. « Je vais bien. C'est un de ces foutus métamorphes, je vais b – »

Les bras de Stiles passèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il s'en servait de levier pour atteindre ses lèvres. Si c'était un piège, il fonçait tête baissée sans en avoir quoique ce soit à faire.

Métamorphe. Ces trucs mettaient le bazar à Beacon Hills depuis deux semaines. Alors que Stiles réalisait combien il était chanceux, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte sur son loup et l'embrasser plus vigoureusement. Les bras de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

Stiles s'écarta soudainement, prenant le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et plongeant des yeux écarquillés dans les siens. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, parce qu'il ne perdrait sa chance une seconde fois. Il ne perdrait plus jamais sa chance et il ne jouerait plus. « Je t'aime, » dit-il encore, sans laisser à Derek le temps de réagir.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et fixa Stiles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Stiles eut trop peur et plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, » répéta-t-il et c'était les seuls mots auxquels il pouvait penser. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Derek essaya de se libérer de la main de Stiles. « St –

\- Je t'aime, je t –

\- Stiles ! Je s –

\- Je t'aime –

\- Je sais !

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je – » Derek grogna avant d'attirer Stiles dans un baiser, sa main maintenant sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'écarter et reprendre sa litanie. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le plus jeune d'essayer de prononcer les mots directement contre ses lèvres, directement dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent à nouveau, Stiles recommença. Les mêmes trois mots, encore et encore, parce qu'il était incapable de s'arrêter. Il les prononça jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus aucun sens. Derek déposa un baiser sur son visage à chacun d'eux, et lorsque la gorge de Stiles fut trop rauque pour qu'il puisse continuer, le loup devait avoir embrassé chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, dans un silence perturbé par l'écho toujours présent des répétitions de Stiles.

« On devrait partir, » dit finalement Derek. Stiles hocha la tête et laissa la main de son loup autour de la sienne le tirer hors de cette salle sombre. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir la lâcher prochainement.

.

C'était enfin l'été et il n'y avait rien de plus que Stiles préférait faire lors d'une journée ensoleillée que rester dehors, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés alors que les rayons de lumière réchauffaient sa peau. Derek l'avait suivi après avoir écouté son petit-ami lui expliquer pendant une demi-heure pourquoi c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Il se demanda si Stiles savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter. Qu'il pourrait lui demander de partir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde et que Derek suivrait sans poser de question. Lorsque Stiles s'était triomphalement retourné pour quitter la pièce, il l'avait suivi avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Maintenant, il était allongé dans l'herbe, à côté de Stiles dont les lèvres étaient ornées du sourire le plus satisfait et paisible que Derek lui avait connu depuis longtemps. Depuis leur dernier moment de paix durable dans l'enfer de Beacon Hills. Il chérissait ces sourires parce qu'ils avaient tendance à ne pas durer. Ils disparaissaient du visage de Stiles comme si celui-ci essayait de chasser sa naïveté.

Il voulait tendre la main et le toucher du bout des doigts, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait peur de le briser s'il l'approchait. Il avait toujours eu peur de briser Stiles.

Stiles était fait d'immenses sourires et de réparties cinglantes mais jamais méchantes. Stiles était fait d'os fragiles et de veines délicates, de quelque chose de doux, né pour vivre en paix mais prêt à affronter la guerre. Stiles était quelque chose de fascinant que Derek ne se lassait jamais d'admirer.

Derek savait qu'il n'était pas l'idéal pour lui, savait qu'il aurait pu être mieux avec une centaine d'autres personnes. Mais c'était à lui que Stiles s'accrochait, lui sur qui il hurlait lorsqu'il prenait des risques, pour lui qu'il avait inventé chaque semaine pendant des mois, une nouvelle façon de dire 'je t'aime'. Et peut-être qu'à force de se le voir répéter, Derek avait fini par le croire.

Derek savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à déclarer ses sentiments en de longues déclarations. Il n'avait pas en lui de quoi le dire différemment chaque semaine. Il n'était pas Stiles. Mais il pouvait essayer de faire de son mieux. Il pouvait essayer de ne pas s'enfermer en lui-même. Il pouvait laisser assez d'espace à Stiles pour que celui-ci puisse se glisser dans les coins sombres de son être et les éclairer. Il pouvait laisser à Stiles l'opportunité de s'approcher de lui, de le réchauffer, de le faire rire, de le rendre assez téméraire pour prendre sa main au milieu de la foule.

Derek regardait Stiles et son visage éclairé par le soleil, sa peau pâle contre l'herbe verte, et il sourit. C'était beau et terrifiant, mais il savait qu'il ne sautait pas dans le vide sans filet. Il savait que peu importe la suite, Stiles le rattraperait.

« Stiles ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je t'aime. »

.

.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu :) C'est ce qui se produit quand je tombe sur une liste de prompt "premier je t'aime" et que mon esprit se dit "eh, et si elles arrivaient TOUTES ?"

Pour les deux chansons de cette histoire :  
\- La première est _Delicate_ de Damien Rice (encore, oui, j'adore cette chanson, mais j'ai utilisé un extrait différent). La traduction donne quelque chose comme : "Alors pourquoi remplis-tu ma peine avec des mots que tu as emprunté du seul endroit que tu as connu ? Et pourquoi chantes-tu Hallelujah si cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? Pourquoi chantes-tu avec moi tout court ?"  
\- La deuxième est _Perfect_ de Ed Sheeran. La traduction donne quelque chose comme : "J'ai trouvé un amour pour moi. Chérie plonge juste, suis mes instructions. J'ai trouvé une fille magnifique et douce. Je ne savais pas que tu étais celle qui m'attendait. Car nous n'étions que des enfants quand nous sommes tombés amoureux, sans savoir ce que c'était. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas cette fois. Mais chérie, embrasse-moi juste doucement, ton coeur est tout ce que je possède. Et dans tes yeux, tu tiens les miens. Chérie, je danse dans l'ombre, avec toi entre mes bras, pieds nus dans l'herbe, en écoutant notre chanson préférée. Quand tu dis que tu ne ressembles à rien, je murmure sous un souffle, mais tu l'as entendu, chérie, tu es parfaite ce soir."

.

.


End file.
